


Supernatural Influences

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [601]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She has seen the demons that lurk about the estate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 December 2016  
> Word Count: 120  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: She has seen the demons that lurk about the estate.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Another vignette out of place in the sub-arc, but one that I wanted to revisit again. I like that Sr. Greta has become a kind of guardian angel to Jacob.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Every angel is terrifying."_  
\-- Rainer Maria Rilke

 

She has seen the demons that lurk about the estate. She has felt the intensity of their power from afar, and fears for the very souls of those living there. They keep a healthy distance for the most part, which makes her feel better. They seem not to come into the house itself, not that she's ever noticed. Not that she's always there, of course. But she has a special fondness for the boy, the one who can see and hear her. His God-given gift is something to be cherished and protected, and she'll do whatever she can to keep him safe from whatever malevolence the Antichrist may bring into his young life.


End file.
